User talk:Eloc jcg
Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury Hey, just wanted to say that i have tested, updated and set a re-voting on the build. BTW thank you for that great build in the first place! - [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|'Leader Rat']] (talk) 15:04, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Ya, ty for the changes also. I didn't even know you could get message in Guildwiki. How do ou do that?Eloc jcg 20:24, 7 February 2007 (CST) Hi. You removed a vote and a comment from the Rate-a-Build of Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury. Removing other peoples votes or comments is not allowed, even if their voting reason is bad. -- (talk) 10:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) :(Could you please keep the discussion on one page) People are allowed to vote with any reason or with no reason at all. no one is allowed to remove votes, with the exception of admins removing sock puppet votes. -- (talk) 18:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Sock puppet votes? Eloc jcg 18:34, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::See Wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet). -- (talk) 18:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) NOTICE: You have already been warned. DO NOT strike out other people's votes on builds. Doing so again can result in administrative action being taken. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:35, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Umm...when was I warned the first time? Eloc jcg 16:37, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::By Gem, just a few lines above this one saying "Removing other peoples votes or comments is not allowed". --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::That was about deleting other peoples votes. There is a difference. Eloc jcg 16:40, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::::No, there is not. Do not strike out, remove, change, alter, or in any way shape or form modify anyone else's vote. If they change their mind, THEY can change their vote. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:42, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::::Please give me the page where it says that. Eloc jcg 16:45, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Project:Build vetting procedure ::::::You were warned, and struck another vote, which was also a violation of GW:1RV. As such, you are being banned for three days. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Based on your email request, I went ahead and removed the ban on your username and the IP - it was set to auto-expire in four hours, so close enough. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:45, 26 February 2007 (CST) Just a quick note, this builds been unfavored 9-12 by the guildwiki community. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:51, 8 March 2007 (CST) It may be on a comeback, current ratio of favored to unfavored is 14:13 (Assuming I counted right considering all the stricken votes) which means that two more favored votes will more this back to favored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:19, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Ya, would have been 1 more vote but someone voted unfavored yesterday.--Eloc 02:21, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Tables? You mean tables like this? Ya! Or a table that is like this (this will just be made from symbols because I don't know the formatting codes and w/e) -------------------------------------------------- |Favoured|Unfavoured|Stubs|Currently Being Tested| |Build 1 | 3 | 5 | 7 | |Build 2 | 4 | 6 | 8 | -------------------------------------------------- :That would be something like this: :Forgot to sign *sighs*. Also forgot to close the tag. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) Ok, tyvm. The coding looks very confusing. How long did it take for you to make it? Eloc jcg Abusive Behavior Like how you were caught for abusive behavior in Build talk:E/Mo Vital Heat so you just remove everything from the talk page and build....--Deathwing 16:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Well I didn't realize that it was a rule. I do not see any general links to the rules anywhere and they have stupid names like GWP:FGG and stuff. Beside, I know that I can delete my own build that I made.--Eloc jcg 16:02, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::For site policies, see GW:POLICY, which is linked to from the Main Page. Your repeated actions of blanking the pages is a violation of GW:1RV. ::If it were still a build stub, you could. At this stage, it's been received by the community and is the community's build. Yes, you authored it; but the site license means that you released it to let the community do with it as it chooses. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Just posting a formal notice here ... you're now already aware of GW:NPA and how it relates to comments at Build talk:E/Mo Vital Heat and Build talk:D/A Lyssa's Fury, so as long as you don't repeat it, you should be fine. This is just a follow-up to the above, as well as the comments on my talk page - the persons who made you aware of the policy should've done it here instead of on the build talk page, so this just puts the notice where it should've been done in the first place. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:11, 3 March 2007 (CST) Please refrain from wiping the content from pages. If you do not wish to have it in plain view, move it to an archive page. — Skuld 16:08, 3 March 2007 (CST) :How do I put in the tag for deletion?--Eloc jcg 16:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) Use #: plx When replying to votes in the voting section, don't space your comment with merely :', because it screws up the votes hardcore. Use '#: (adding more colons for each comment, just like normal convo's). But always start with # or you'll destroy the votes section and the count. -Auron 16:57, 3 March 2007 (CST) Bot On the Me/Rt Blind Bot you mentioned that "bots" violate the user agreement. I thought you might like to know that your comment makes you seem rather out of touch since bot can also refer to spammers who stand around and use the same skill over and over again (ex. Blinding Surge) which makes them look like a bot. The user isn't actually using a bot though. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I thought he meant bot as in a self playing program but w/e lol.--Eloc jcg 00:43, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::I know, that's why I explained what he actually meant. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::lol...dog poo...XD--Eloc jcg 00:44, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::First you don't know what a bot is and now you don't know what a Flag Runner does. --SBR 18:14, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::::So? Does it realy matter?--Eloc jcg 18:55, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::SBR does have a very good and valid point. However, I will not mention what it is due to GW:NPA :). --Deathwing 23:26, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::: I will. Don't disrupt the wiki by including yourself in things you don't understand. — Skuld 23:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Wait, am I getting charged with GW:NPA or is SBR?--Eloc jcg 00:39, 11 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::/resign --Deathwing 00:58, 11 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::?--Eloc jcg 00:59, 11 March 2007 (CST) Build:E/any Element Recharge‎ Please, let's grow up a little. No need to add "Major Suckage". have a good weekend. --SBR 00:11, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I didn't like that either, edited it to say: "Clearly a joke, number of flaws is ridiculous, see Talk Page" [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Build:W/any Soldier's Sword You voted unfavored for this reason: "See unfavoured builds. There was one just like this that was voted unfavoured a couple days ago" I checked what pages linked to Soldier's Stance and found two, neither of which is in unfavored. They are: *Build:W/N Soldier's Watch *Build:W/any Soldier's Stance War I hate people who don't look through unfavored before posting, but if you are gonna accuse people of doing so, at least be right about it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :How do you check which pages link to a certain skill?--Eloc jcg 03:27, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::There is a toolbox on the bottom left of the page. This includes a link which says: "What links here". So, you just go to a skill or any page for that matter and click that link. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Build:E/A Mine Capper/Gate Breaker Hey, I noticed your comment about starbursters, a starburster has a much longer cooldown time with his meteor shower and is pretty useless for the purpose. Try it out, it does work well for the stated job. Just trying to avoid injustice.. ;D — Skuld 12:58, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes but the thing is, it is quite easy to take out gates in Fort Aspenwood. It is really no challenge at all, ya know? But, w/e. It does seem to work fine after trying it out.--Eloc jcg 15:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Build talk:D/Me Dervish Solo UW Farmer Whats up with this? If it does its job, who cares if it has spread out attributes? That doesn't seem a very good reason. Note, I haven't tried it, and I don't know if you have, but your vote doesn't really look good to an outsider — Skuld 07:32, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Build:N/Mo Order of Darkness About this build in your little builds box thing. You have it as favored, but it isn't. --SBR 23:13, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :That is because I am to lazt to change it.--Eloc 02:48, 17 March 2007 (CDT) What you posted on Zerris' User Talk Just a question. I am not sure if I read your comment correctly, so let me ask. You said you finished the whole build, and then, if I understand correctly, you pushed save page and got an edit conflict, is that correct? If so, you do know that you can just press the back arrow to go back one page. That will have everything you wrote before you pushed save, so it isn't like you have to retype everything. If I got the situation wrong, sorry for wasting your time, but I thought I would post just to make sure. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:40, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Really? I clicked back once and all I got was the edit conflict page again and all my stuff was gone.--Eloc 23:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Eh? Why did you do this? Redirecting someone else's talk page to a build article makes no sense. -Auron 14:13, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Wow, that was like 2 weeks ago. Anyways, builds shouldn't be in untested on talk pages. So I moved it to an actual build page.--Eloc 15:28, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Correct; however, moving the build from the talk page automatically leaves a redirect. Remove the redirect next time, please. -Auron 15:45, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::Didn't realize it did. Srry, but accidents do happen, ya know?--Eloc 22:20, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Build:Team - Deadly Pressure I assume you just made a mistake, but, just so we don't have any further revert problems, I wanted to point out to you that moving the build to unfavored wasn't the correct action since the ratio of favored to unfavored is 1:3 which does not constitute a net difference of 3. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Srry, there ya go.--Eloc 02:18, 28 March 2007 (CDT) move tag the point of a move tag is to specify a red link, so the page can be moved without keboshing another valid apge. replacing. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:32, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :So why does it need to be moved?--Eloc 02:33, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Because people think it should be a team build. Which coincidentally it used to be in one of its many revisions/moves. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:34, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::Which build is it again? A link in the title would have been very helpful.--Eloc 02:34, 28 March 2007 (CDT) your build Sry bout moving it, was just trying to help =D - Skakid9090 16:58, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok, oh well. This weekend all builds will be removed so keep that in mind.--Eloc 16:59, 28 March 2007 (CDT) R-a-B template Hey there, thanks for correcting the template on my Build talk:E/D Obsidian Totem Axe Farmer. I did look for the code for Rate a Build, on the GW:BUILD page, ad the vetting procedure page, but couldn't find it, so copied it from an existing build. Where should I have looked for it? -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 16px(talk) 06:09, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Build Vetting Procedure. Doesn't matter to much anyways, they are deleting all the builds this weekend :(--Eloc 13:56, 30 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:57, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Sounds unteresting but most of my time I am on GWW. If you got an account there leave me a message on my Talk Page. My user there is User:Eloc Jcg. I got a similar idea for that but on GWW.--Eloc 03:01, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Rt/any Glaive's Priest You voted both favored and unfavored, which one should be struck? Tycn 05:28, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't really matter. They are deleting all the builds this weekend.--Eloc 15:45, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Read Project:Builds wipe. If by "this weekend," you mean "1 month from now," then you're correct... but May 1st =/= this weekend. -Auron 15:48, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, doesn't really matter.--Eloc 18:52, 31 March 2007 (CDT) User:Eloc jcg/Sandbox Can you stop this showing up in various build categories please — Skuld 08:43, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Ya, w/e. I will just erase it all.--Eloc 13:21, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Sig Your sig is kind of broken, the links on it point to Eloc Jcg, instead of Eloc jcg (case-sensitive FTL) --Gimmethegepgun 17:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, lol. — 'ク Eloc ' 15:16, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Are you going to be on here While your blocked on GWW? RT | Talk 10:32, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Why? — 'ク Eloc ' 21:00, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::I saw you were blocked on GWW RT | Talk 20:08, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ya, but why does it matter if I was going to be here while I was blocked? — 'ク Eloc ' 02:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::He could just be curious, you know. --Shadowcrest 02:50, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya, I know. But I'm curious why he's curious :P — 'ク Eloc ' 04:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::He's curious because he wants an answer. I'm curious as to why you're curious as to why RT's curious. (Cats all over the world just died)-- (Talk) ( ) 04:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Naw, I'm pretty dedicated to GWW, even if I got blocked there. — 'ク Eloc ' 07:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) RfA's Why do you strike out all your votes, even the valid ones? (T/ ) 06:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :People were complaining about how he voted no for everyone (mainly because ''everyone didn't have enough contribs from his point of view), and I think someone even suggested some sort of conspiracy or something ( 0.o ), and so I guess he just decided to remove them, valid or not. --Shadowcrest 06:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::^ What he said. — ク Eloc ' 07:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I think that is gracious of you, but I'll need to go bug some people about assuming good faith if there are accusations of conspiracy flying around. Moreover, while someone may ''personally disagree over what is and what isn't a valid argument for opposing an RfA, ganging up to pressure someone into striking their vote is decidedly un-Wikilike, and I disapprove of it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and even if a person has high standards for sysops (which is good!) that is no reason for others to bully them. What's popular isn't always right; besides, the votes in RfA's don't actually count towards anything, not numerically at least. They mostly serve as a sounding board for how the community feels about a particular candidate. In this regard, all (serious) imput is valuable, Eloc's no less. (T/ ) 08:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)